minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Integration
] Carlos has died and will not return for a long time. Discord Integration is disabled until further notice. Overview A feature released in The Ultimate Update, you can integrate your Discord account with Miner's Haven (which must be possible thanks to ROBLOX's HTML service). The way it works is that you receive a code from Discord which you can redeem everyday for a random award including the following: * 10, 15, or 25uC * an Unreal box * 1 or 2 regular boxes * New Discord Roles associated with their account on the Berezaa Games Discord including Verified, Hundred Lifer (only if you reached life 100), Sacrificed (only if you have performed The Ultimate Sacrifice), and 2ndSacrifice (performing the second sacrifice) The user will receive 30 Discord Conveyors and an Inferno box upon initial use of the code. follow the steps below to get your Discord account integrated with Miner's Haven: * Go to discord.gg/ber (Berezaa Games Discord) and under "text channels" click #verify (the chat channel where users go to request a Discord code to use in Miner's Haven. * Please note that you do need a Discord account to chat in the #verify channel and need to wait 10 minutes while in the chatgroup to be able to chat if this is your first time in the chatgroup. In the channel chat "!verifyme" (without quotation marks, some people do it) and the bot Carlos will notify you about a new DM (direct message) he just sent you. * An easier way is to DM bot Carlos directly "!verifyme" for an instantaneous response as compared to typing it in the #verify channel. * Click the people icon on the top left corner labeled "Direct Messages" and click "Carlos" under Direct Messages. * He will have sent you the message with a unique Discord integration code. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE CODE CAN ONLY BE USED ON ONE ROBLOX ACCOUNT AND ONCE USED WILL ONLY WORK ON THAT ACCOUNT FROM THEN ON. Now that you have the code, copy and paste it into the code section in Miner's Haven (make sure you enter it in the desired account). Enjoy the rewards! Also, remember to use the code every 24 hours to get somewhat substantial rewards. Note that EVERY TIME you use the code (whether a day has passed or not), Carlos will send a message saying "You were successfully verified and assigned the proper roles on Discord!", on Windows 10 devices you will receive a notification (unless you have it disabled for your Windows 10 device). NOTE: When attempting to verify, keep an eye on the right-handed side where the user list is. Wait until Carlos the Bot appears under the "Robot Minion" tab and that will be the window to verify. Carlos repeatedly goes up and down throughout uncertain intervals. Trivia * The name of the bot that verifies you, Carlos, is based of a joke from Berezaa's twitch. * On 12/30/2017, Miner's Haven was taken down for review for 1 hour for having Discord links in the game (ROBLOX did not allow Discord links on its site at the time). A patch removed the Discord links from the game and restored Miner's Haven for people to play, although the Discord Integration system remained in place unchanged. Some minor patches were made so that Miner's Haven fell in line with ROBLOX's Terms of Service. ** The Discord invite link that would normally be at the Save Select screen has been replaced by Berezaa's Twitch Channel URL. ** Daily Discord rewards have been renamed to "Community rewards". ** The advertisement globally broadcasted in chat encouraging people to verify has been removed. ** As of September 2018, the Discord link ban has been reversed due to developer criticism, and are now permitted to be posted on a game's page. * The Discord Integration feature is also in Azure Mines since the 05/09/2018 patch. The feature is also in Vesteria. The Discord code is no different in Azure Mines and Vesteria than in Miner's Haven. * Beginning from Monday, March 18th onward, Carlos went offline for a period longer than usual. After much speculation, Berezaa revealed that he accidentally deleted the bot on March 21, leaving unverified users unable to join the Berezaa Games Discord and claim their items due to the main chatrooms only available to the verified. A while later, Berezaa added a new verification bot, named RoVer''needed'', that, once again, allowed unverified users to become verified. Category:Game Mechanics